


I'll Be Your Butterfly

by Shusan



Category: Shall We date?: Ninja Love+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shusan/pseuds/Shusan
Summary: Of all the people she could have fallen in love with, this is the one her people would never forgive her for. But she couldn't stop the need to be with him, no matter what.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OdenOrochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdenOrochi/gifts).



She knew who he was, just as she knew what she was supposed to do. What the ninja were supposed to do.

But the way he looked, standing there with his hair blowing in the breeze—she couldn’t help but want to reach out and touch his hair. It was long, beautiful, and silky, and very clearly well-cared for. Did he comb his own hair? Or did someone do it for him?

The ninja would go insane if they knew their princess wanted to touch Nobunaga’s hair.

She was supposed to be spying on him with Goemon, but they’d separated to get a better view of the castle for an attack later. Goemon had left to get a headcount and check out the castle’s armory, and she’d stayed behind to watch out for soldiers.

Instead of soldiers, she’d found Nobunaga out of his castle, staring off in the distance as if he was searching for something.

And he was alone.

Was this the body double Goemon had spoken of? He had such a powerful aura… He had to be the real man.

Nobunaga’s eyes suddenly locked on the tree she was hiding in and he began moving in closer. She tugged on her new ninja uniform nervously. There was no way he could see her, right?

She wasn’t taking chances. She called out the cat cry for Goemon, hoping he found her before it was too late.

“Come down, woman,” Nobunaga finally spoke, staring into her tree. His voice was low and it sent shivers down her spine—in fear or anticipation, she didn’t know. “I could sense you the moment I stepped out of the castle.”

She didn’t move even though she knew she was caught. If she left the tree, he would kill her, and she had a duty and purpose to fulfill.

“Get out of the tree, woman, or I’ll get you out myself,” Nobunaga growled.

She reluctantly climbed down from the tree, hoping Goemon returned in time to save her before Nobunaga killed her.

“Why are you spying on my castle?” he asked, putting a hand on the hilt of his sword.

She thought quickly in the hopes she could buy time for a rescue. The ninja had been training her but she wasn’t naïve enough to think she could take on Nobunaga and win at her current level.

“I think my man’s cheating on me,” she said quickly, trying to think of something embarrassing to hide her flush. “He’s a soldier at the castle but I think he’s been hanging out with one of the serving girls there. He won’t ever let me visit, saying things like he’s too busy or Oda-sama will not allow visitors to the castle because of security.”

She hoped he would buy her excuse and he would think she thought she’d been caught by a soldier, not by Nobunaga himself.

“Dressed like that?” he replied, waving a hand to her clothing.

She hesitated for only a moment.

“I was trying to dress in something I could move around in and not get caught when I followed them,” she quickly replied.

“How did you know where he was?” Nobunaga continued to glare and she couldn’t help but think he was just toying with her before he killed her.

“I, uh, followed them when the samurai came into town for supplies. I knew the samurai were working at the castle and so I followed them hoping they’d take me straight here,” she said, thinking quickly.

“There hasn’t been a trip to town in several days.” Nobunaga's expression didn't change, but now she was positive that he didn't believe her.

Still, it was the only story she had, and it was better than the truth.

“I’ve been watching the castle for days now,” she defended, “trying to catch him in the act but I haven’t seen him once.”

“Well, then we shall head into the castle and you can point out this samurai of yours to me,” Nobunaga replied, straightening.

“N-no, I can’t!” she said, in near hysterics. If he got her into the castle, she’d die there. She knew it.

Nobunaga gave her a triumphant grin. “Why not?”

She said the first thing that came to mind. “Would you want your fiancé to see you following him around like this?” she demanded, clutching Nobunaga’s lapel. “He’ll leave me!”

Nobunaga leaned in closer, gripping her chin to hold her head still with his free hand. “Do you know what I think?” he asked in that rough, low voice of his.

“W-what?” she asked, panicking again.

He didn’t but her story. She could see it.

“I think you tell a good story, girl,” he replied practically breathing on her lips. “But I’m tired of the game. There’s only one person you can be, dressed as you are, hanging around outside of my castle.”

“W-who?” she replied, knowing he had her.

“I think you are the princess of the ninja here to spy,” he replied as his lips nearly touched hers. “I am not tolerant of spies, princess.”

There was only one thing she could think of left to do to buy time for herself. She tugged Nobunaga forward with her grip on his lapel and smooshed her lips up against his.

She felt him stiffen against her before he suddenly moved his hand from her chin to the back of her neck and then he was kissing her back. His lips were hard against her at first but as she continued to kiss him, they gradually softened and clung to hers.

She realized she was weaving her fingers into his soft, silky hair as they kissed as she'd thought about doing earlier, pulling his hair free of its ponytail and letting it fall around them. She ran her fingers through his hair as it draped around them and the sensation of silk only enhanced the heat of the kiss.

She felt his other arm slip between them, touching her through the material of her ninja outfit. Her body heated and she shivered, pulling him closer as he suddenly slipped his warm tongue into her mouth.

He tasted of spice and wine and it only made her mind spin. She’d never thought a kiss could taste and feel so good.

Her brain didn't even fully process that the one she enjoyed kissing so much was Nobunaga: their enemy.

“Princess!” Goemon suddenly dropped a smoke bomb, clouding their vision. She felt strong arms tug her away from Nobunaga’s grip and drag her off into the trees. “Run!”

She immediately began running after him knowing there was no going back even if she’d wanted to.

“I can’t believe you kissed him!” Goemon shouted as they ran through the trees.

“Forget it and shut up. We have bigger problems!” she shouted back as Nobunaga ordered his samurai after them. But if he delayed in giving the order, she simply wrote it off as a momentary surprise that she'd kissed him in the first place.

But even as they ran, she couldn’t forget the feeling of his lips on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hanzo heard about the incident with Nobunaga, he raged for days at Goemon for leaving her behind as he had to spy, and allowing the princess to fall into such a dangerous situation.

Fortunately, neither she nor Goemon had told Hanzo that it was a kiss she'd used to distract Nobunaga. She didn't think he'd understand.

She’d never seen Hanzo so angry before. She’d almost forgotten that Hanzo was the leader of the Iga ninja until he ordered Goemon's punishment, and had Goemon out working from dusk until dawn every day.

Hanzo's punishment was simple, but beneficial: he told Goemon to instruct every lower ranking ninja in every possible move he knew until the ninja he taught could execute them perfectly. And then when he was done, he had to spar against Hanzo himself.

She personally thought he got off lucky. At least Goemon could still leave the Iga castle without having ten different ninja following him around.

She sighed and rested her head against her knees as she sulked.

“I’m sorry, princess,” Hanzo said appearing in the doorway suddenly. “We have to keep you safe—”

“I know,” she huffed, “because I’m the ninja princess and symbol of unity—”

“No, because you’re _our_ princess,” Hanzo told her gently, “and we want to keep you safe.”

She glanced up and noticed Hanzo had changed out of his formal robes and into his ninja gear. “Do you guys have another mission?” she asked in excitement. It’d been ten days since the incident so she hoped he’d finally let her go with them.

“It’s nothing to worry about, princess. We’ll be back in three or four days. In the mean time, Kuma will guard you.” She glanced behind Hanzo and noticed the pink clad ninja stood behind him.

“I understand,” she said glumly.

“Don’t worry, Lord Hanzo, I’ll protect her,” Kuma announced.

“I leave her in your hands, Kuma,” Hanzo replied and left.

\----------------

A day and a half later, she was going stir crazy. Kuma was even more strict than Hanzo and insisted on following her along everywhere—even the bathing room.

Hanzo was due to return soon, but she just couldn’t take it anymore.

She needed to get out and she wanted to train. She could only learn so much at the castle and she wanted to be more prepared in case she ran into _him_ again.

Eleven days later and she still couldn’t completely forget the feel of his lips. She was grateful to Goemon for leaving that part out of his report while he slept.

She glanced over at Kuma and had an idea. “Kuma, mind if I make us dinner tonight?” she asked with a cheerful smile.

Kuma frowned. “You are the ninja princess and—”

“I know but I’m bored! Kuma, please! Let me do something!” she begged. She _had_ to convince Kuma. If she didn’t, her plan would never work.

Kuma sighed. “You can’t tell Hanzo.”

“I won’t,” she agreed. She had no intention of doing that and spoiling her own plan.

That night, she cooked dinner, slipping in a few of the herbs Rennoshin had taught her about when he’d last visited the castle to tend to the wounds of ninja involved in the last scuffle with Nobunaga’s men. They would knock anyone out, he’d assured her, so she could use them if there ever came a time where she needed someone out for a day or two.

If there ever was a time to use those herbs it was now, before she went mad.

She served Kuma the meal, pretending to eat her own food as Kuma gobbled down her portions.

And then asked for seconds.

For a moment she thought it hadn’t worked but when she’d returned with a second helping, she found Kuma dozing face first on the floor.

She moved closer to check if Kuma was out and heard a loud snore.

She grinned elated with her success and quickly changed into her ninja outfit, sneaking out of the castle to run to an area she’d found weeks ago where she loved to train because of all of the different terrain that was there at the waterfall.

But unfortunately, she seemed to have the worst luck...


	3. Chapter 3

She relaxed against a tree, just enjoying nature and the bliss of finally being _out_ of the castle after nearly two weeks. She'd been caught by Hanzo himself when she tried to sneak out, and that was the end of that.

After that, she hadn't been allowed to even leave the castle, no matter who was guarding her.

Hanzo’s castle was nice enough, and the food and servants were wonderful but…that was part of the problem.

She grew up in a temple, working alongside the monks and her grandfather to maintain the place and keep it self-sustaining. She was used to working herself, she was used to being talked to as an average person.

In the castle, the servants hardly ever spoke to her and when they did it was always very formally and they finished a conversation as quickly as possible. Hanzo had freaked the one time she’d been allowed to cook, after he’d seen the small cut she’d gotten. From then on, they’d treated her like some useless princess doll and she’d been unable to do anything.

She knew she should feel guilty of what she’d done to Kuma but she was so tired of not being able to do anything or go anywhere.

Was it too much to ask for her to have a moment just for herself?

Was she allowed to be that selfish, just for a moment?

She sighed. No, it wasn’t. She was the ninja princess. The symbol of ninja unity. The only way to get the ninja together so they could win the war…

Against _him_.

As soon as she thought of him, she remembered the feel of his lips. She knew she shouldn’t but she found herself almost wishing she could feel them again and it was wrong. So wrong.

But the one kiss Goemon had given her as a joke hadn’t felt anything like that…

The crackling of twigs and dead leaves pulled her from her thoughts and she turned to see samurai less than five feet away.

There was no way they hadn’t seen her and there was no way she could hope to hold them off either. Not when there was more than thirty of them.

If she was lucky however, she could outrun them. Most of the techniques she’d learned so far had been defensive rather than offensive anyway.

She took off then, not wanting to give the samurai a chance to catch her.

And ran straight into another man, one who looked very much like Nobunaga. Enough so that there was no way the two couldn’t be related.

“So this is the ninja princess,” the man said, reaching out to hold clamp down painfully on her shoulders. He smiled down at her. “Good job, Oriku, for noticing that she snuck out of the castle. Now I have the tool I need to secure my position after Iga.”

He turned to a voluptuous woman behind him. “Tie her up, Oriku. I want to make sure she doesn’t escape.”

“Who are you?” she found herself demanding as Oriku began tightly wrapping bindings around her. She wasn’t going to be afraid. She wasn’t. “Don’t think the ninjas won’t hunt you down for this!”

“I’m Nobukatsu Oda, son of Nobunaga, future shogunate.” He smirked and reached out to stroke her cheek with one finger. “And you are my way back into his circle. I’m sure my father will enjoy having both the ninjas subjugate to him and his own princess to play with. He’s been rather lonely since my mother died.”

His grin was full of malice and she couldn’t help but shudder. She knew what he meant, had spoken to Kuma often enough to know that Nobukatsu intended to give her to Nobunaga for him to play with her.

And after that kiss…

She flinched. She wanted to argue with him, to force his hand, but she had a feeling Nobukatsu didn’t care if he delivered her living body or her dead one. Either would be a boon in his cap, for the ninjas would fall apart without her.

No, her best bet was to go along with Nobukatsu for now and look for escape.

If she couldn’t escape then once she arrived in the castle, she’d do her best to learn as much as she could so she could be useful to the ninja clans when they finally arrived to save her.

\------------------

There was no chance for escape.

Oriku watched her day and night and if the other woman ever slept, she never saw it. She could have swore the other woman was a ninja with the way she moved and the way she never seemed to need sleep.

And Nobukatsu leered at her every chance he got. She couldn’t help but feel like he could see straight through her ninja outfit.

For that matter she hardly had a chance to eat or sleep herself. They offered her a ball of rice once and then laughed because she couldn’t eat it bound as she was. And they never seemed to stop walking as if they had to make it to Nobunaga’s castle as quickly as possible.

It only took two days for Nobukatsu’s men to reach the castle. It seemed like the castle was closer than she thought.

Part of her had hoped that they’d run into one of the ninjas scouting on the way but they never did. She didn’t see or feel any of the ninjas around. If they were scouting it was no where near the path Nobukatsu and his men took.

So two days later there she stood near Nobunaga’s castle again. Only this time she knew that she wasn’t going to get off as lightly. There was no Goemon to rescue her right away and a simple kiss wasn’t going to save her this time.

If she ever made it home she knew it wouldn’t be in the same condition.

But she couldn’t let the ninja down. She had sworn to stand as their symbol of unity and so she had to put on a brave face and cope with whatever happened.

It was her fault for running away anyway. Hanzo had forbade her from leaving the castle and she didn’t listen.

Whatever happened she had no one to blame for but herself.

She inhaled and at Nobukatsu’s and Oriku’s prodding, stepped inside the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

She’d rather be back at Iga, stuck in her room for a month, than endure _this_.

If it hadn’t been for her, neither Nobukatsu nor she would have been here, for the guards had refused to allow them in to see Nobunaga.

On Nobunaga’s orders, they’d informed Nobukatsu, as he hadn’t wanted to see his despicable son after Nobukatsu had fled from battle with Iga–but had finally allowed them in when Nobukatsu had demanded he’d captured her.

The ninja princess.

Nobukatsu obviously thought that she would secure him back with his father.

But if Nobukatsu had thought that would get him into his father’s good graces, he was obviously delusional. Nobunaga was glowering at his son, though Nobukatsu didn’t seem entirely perturbed either. In fact, Nobukatsu was glowering back as if this wasn’t the welcome he’d expected.

Nobunaga had only allowed Nobukatsu, herself, and Oriku into the room with Nobunaga and one of his vassals, some fat man who sat hear Nobunaga smoking a pipe.

He’d sent everyone else and he didn’t look happy to see any of them at all.

“You have some nerve, boy,” Nobunaga growled eying his son. His hand was on his sword and she was half-convinced he was going to lop his own son’s head off first chance he got.

It would fit all of the rumors she’d heard.

After all, Nobunaga had murdered her parents…and all of the women, defenseless monks and children at Enryaku-ji.

“No, I have the girl you were looking for,” Nobukatsu replied with a dismissive shrug. “Hard to believe that skinny, ugly thing is the ninja princess though. You think the ninjas would have at least dressed her like a princess for their little game.”

She immediately decided even Nobunaga was preferable to Nobukatsu. Nobunaga may want her dead and he definitely was threatening, but at least he hadn’t insulted her like Nobukatsu had.

“You think kidnapping some chit is going to get you back into my good graces?” Nobunaga didn’t look impressed as he scowled at his son.

“She’s the princess,” Nobukatsu replied still refusing to back down. “I figured you’d enjoy having a taste of her while we brought down the ninja, Father.”

“What makes you think I haven’t already had a taste of her?” Nobunaga demanded and suddenly she found herself the object of Nobunaga’s scowl.

She swallowed as his gaze dropped to her mouth and she remembered that kiss again. She felt her face heat as she slowly inhaled beneath the gag Oriku had stuffed into her mouth earlier.

Nobukatsu was looking at her now, too, as she blushed and squirmed beneath Nobunaga’s stare. She couldn’t have been anymore obvious, she knew, and she heard Nobukatsu mutter a curse.

“You can still use her as bait to lure in the other ninja leaders,” Nobukatsu pressed and it seemed like he wasn’t going to give up until his father forgave him.

“Are you saying I can’t win without some girl?” Nobunaga demanded and the air suddenly seemed dangerous.

She squirmed again in her bindings and wished they hadn’t gagged her.

It didn’t seem like Nobunaga liked her at all and she had the feeling he was not only pissed at his son but also at her.

She swallowed again.

Was it because she was the princess or because she’d gotten away last time after she kissed him? Or both?

She wished she could save something to ensure she survived until the ninjas could rescue her—Hanzo _would_ rescue her, he had to—but she couldn’t through the gag and even if she could she didn’t know what she’d say.

“We don’t need the girl, my lord,” a large man who was sitting next to Nobunaga said. “But she could be useful anyway.”

“Shut up, Akechi,” Nobunaga snapped.

Akechi shut up and he began shifting nervously too.

It seemed like Nobunaga scared everyone around him. Even she felt afraid even though she knew she couldn’t let that fear win, not now.

“Leave us,” Nobunaga suddenly demanded. “I’ll see for myself just how useful this girl is.”

“But my lord,” Akechi protested.

“Shut _up_ , Akechi,” Nobunaga growled. “I said leave!”

Akechi scurried out and Oriku left right after. Nobukatsu stared at his father for several moments but finally left too, looking unhappy.

She figured it was because his father still refused to forgive him and he’d been so sure that his father would when he saw her.

“Now, girl,” Nobunaga began glaring at her from across the room. “Come here.”

She shook her head trying to indicate that Oriku had bound both her hands and her legs as well as gagging her and the most she could do was flop or roll but he didn’t seem to get the message.

“I said to come here!” Nobunaga growled sounding rather annoyed and she winced.

She tried bobbing her head to try to make him understand but he only got angrier.

“I don’t need you alive.” Nobunaga’s face was slightly flushed with anger. “Your corpse will serve the same purpose.”

She gave up trying to make him understand. Nobunaga's temper was legendary, and if she wished to stay alive, she couldn't risk angering him further.

She’d heard all of the rumors from Goemon and Saizo. Neither one had attempted to hide anything from her.

So she allowed herself to fall to the floor and then began awkwardly trying to roll her body closer to where Nobunaga was reclining on a pile of floor cushions.

She couldn’t see Nobunaga’s face as she rolled and flopped over towards him but when she was almost within touching distance she heard the strangest noise.

It was barking laughter.

Nobunaga was laughing at her.

He was laughing so hard that he was holding his stomach and nearly in tears as he threw his head back and laughed as if she was the funniest thing he’d ever seen.

And he was actually _laughing_.


	5. Chapter 5

She couldn’t believe Nobunaga was laughing. She stopped rolling and flopping to stare at him in shock.

“You’re interesting,” he said with a grin as he met her gaze. “I’ve never met a woman like you before.”

She’d never met a man like him before either so she supposed they were even.

“Come here,” he said after a moment but his voice seemed softer this time.

She once again flopped and rolled towards her, with her face red as he just watched. When she finally reached him he helped her sit up but he didn’t bother removing any of the bindings.

“Why did you kiss me last time, girl?” he asked in that same soft tone.

She mumbled to try and make him aware of the gag. He immediately reached out and jerked the gag out of her mouth.

But she didn't have an answer to give him, so she hesitated. She couldn't forget the kiss, and it seemed neither could he. But was it because he liked it, or was it something else entirely?

She didn't know, and so she just stared at him as she tried to find the right words to say.

He lounged on the cushions for several minutes but then it seemed like he lost his patience. “Answer me, girl! Why did you kiss me?” he asked his voice sharper this time.

“I-I was trying to distract you from killing me,” she blurted, surprised by the sudden anger in his tone again.

He stared at her for several long moments in surprise. “And if I told you that I was going to kill you now? Then what would you do, princess?”

The threatening tone and his blank expression unnerved her.

What should she say?

Or do?

Would he actually kill her? Kissing him again wouldn't distract him long enough to escape, not with her bound as she was, she knew that much.

But then a thought occurred to her. Did he…did he want her to kiss him again?

If so, not doing it would probably end badly, and she had to stay alive. She was the princess, the symbol of unity, and she was still needed by the ninja.

“I-I would distract you,” she whispered her face red.

She had to survive.

But part of her also wanted to kiss him again.

Nobunaga leaned back on the cushions with a slight smirk on his face. “Then I suggest you distract me princess before I decide to kill you,” he told her.

“Do you mind untying me then?” she asked hopefully. Maybe if he did while she was kissing him she could try and use her ninja skills on him if possible.

“You don’t need your hands to distract me." He looked annoyed.

She realized he didn’t care and he was quickly losing patience.

It was now or never.

She struggled to scoot closer to him. As soon as she reached his cushions, she leaned forward and awkwardly pressed her lips to his.

But the kiss was more awkward this time. She couldn't pull him closer, and it was hard to find a comfortable position to try and get closer another way.

He wasn’t responding like he had been before either.

What if she failed and he decided to kill her anyway?

She pressed her lips to his a bit harder in desperation, but he pushed her away after a moment.

“Is that the best you can do, princess?” he asked with his usual scowl.

He shifted as if he was about to get up and his hand moved closer to his sword.

“N-no!” she shouted and leaned forward again.

She knew she had little experience with kissing, and she still had no idea what she did different last time in the woods to make Nobunaga react the way he did, and kiss her back.

So, without any knowledge as to what to do, she simply decided to try as many different things as she could until he changed his mind.

She had to stay alive.

She pressed her lips to his, but this time she tried moving her lips a little against him. And then when he still didn’t react, she decided she had to try even harder. She even tried parting her lips slightly but that didn’t seem to get much of a reaction, either.

She blushed as she suddenly remembered Goemon telling her about biting kisses, and how much men liked them.

Maybe that was what Nobunaga wanted.

She leaned further as she lightly nipped his lower lip hoping that was enough to do the trick. To her relief, she felt him shudder slightly, and then he was kissing her back his hands diving into her hair to tightly grip her head.

He suddenly pulled her body up against his and then rolled her under him trapping her bound arms beneath her body as he suddenly nipped her lower lip in response.

And then he slipped his tongue into her mouth as she gasped at the sensation. Heat spread throughout her and she realized she hadn’t been imagining his kiss at all.

It was the exact same feeling. Exactly the same as it had been in the woods, and the only thing that was different was that she didn't have the pleasure of touching his hair.

She gasped into his mouth as he suckled and rolled his tongue with hers. She wanted to cling to him but her hands were bound.

And then she felt his hand slowly part the lapels of her kimono.


	6. Chapter 6

She felt a slight breeze brush against her skin and stunned, she realized that he’d suddenly bared one breast.

His tongue in her mouth kept her from crying out, and her bound hands kept her from covering herself up. She was completely at his mercy.

And he seemed to know it. He continued his teasing kisses as his fingers brushed the underside of her exposed breast, and his other hand held her head in place so she couldn’t move.

Not that there was anywhere for her to go, given that she was still tied up.

She moaned as his hand suddenly moved closer to her nipple and circled around it but never touched. Again and again his fingers circled her nipple but they never once came closer to her nipple that skirting it.

And as his fingers circled, his tongue suddenly began rolling around her own tongue over and over in the same pattern.

She moaned into his mouth and shifted her body trying to get him to touch the flesh that was hardening and burning for his touch.

But he wouldn’t.

His hand left her head and suddenly moved to pull her lapel away from her other breast, and then before she could even, blink he was teasing her breasts in the same pattern with both hands.

Desperate she finally managed to turn her head away from his kiss.

“Please!” she begged. “Please! I want–”

“You’re supposed to be distracting me,” Nobunaga said as he nipped her jaw and throat with his teeth and his hands stopped teasing. “What you want doesn’t matter now. Or did you change your mind?”

She saw his sword then still by his waist and she shook her head as much as he allowed. “N-no.”

“Then distract me,” Nobunaga replied. “And let me do what I want.”

She turned her head and arched her neck to press her lips against his, though again he didn’t immediately respond.

So she tugged his lower lip into her mouth, hoping that Goemon was right about men and biting kisses, and that all of his explanations on how to kiss would be what she needed to survive here with Nobunaga now.

Nobunaga growled and then he began kissing her deeply again as his fingers slid up her breasts and suddenly began circling her nipples.

One finger slowly circled each one over and over before he suddenly rolled the nipple between his thumbs and fingers slowly.

She started and gasped as she felt the heat straight to her loins and she head him chuckle as he broke the kiss.

“You like that do you?” he asked repeating the movement as she moaned loudly but then he stopped. “If you want me to do it again suck on my neck.”

Her eyes widened but his face looked as serious and threatening as ever and so she slowly raised her head to reach his neck. And then she lightly bit the exposed skin, afraid of hurting him and setting off his tempter.

He shivered slightly. “Distract me again,” he said slowly rolling her nipples. "Just like that."

The heat began fogging her brain as the sensations ran through her body. She nipped his neck slowly again and then found herself licking over the bite though she didn’t know why she was suddenly so bold.

And she didn’t care as long as he didn’t stop touching her.

One hand pulled away from her breast, and she whimpered and bit down on his neck in protest. But then she felt his hand between their bodies suddenly and then she felt the pressure from her belt around her waist disappear.

She realized he’d just completely untied her kimono, and then he shifted to pull the kimono away from her body entirely.

“N-Nobunaga!” she cried out in protest as his hand slowly slid down her stomach and brushed her hip.

He pulled his other hand away from her breast then.

“You stopped distracting me,” he informed her, moving his now free hand to her mouth.

She immediately flushed as she remembered her mission. “I’ll do better!”

She had a job to do as the princess after all!

He traced her lips with one long finger. “Then suck it and prove it to me,” he said, resting the finger on her lips.

She felt her face heat.

But she had already gone this far, so what was a little more now? So she slowly opened her mouth and allowed his finger to drop inside. He tasted salty but there was also a hint of something sugary as if he’d been eating something sweet before they’d arrived.

And the sweet taste spread throughout her mouth and she couldn’t resist a small moan of delight.

She wrapped her lips around his finger and rolled her tongue around it seeking more of that taste suddenly entranced by how delicious it was. The taste melted in her mouth and seemed to go everywhere and she couldn’t get enough as she licked at his finger.

His sudden moan nearly shocked her into stopping, but then his free hand dipped down and brushed the curls that rested below her stomach.

And then dipped even lower to stroke the flesh there.

She couldn’t help but jump as he slipped a finger to slide around the nub there teasing it as he had her nipples. Her body heated and burned and she was quickly running out of breath and she needed more.

She opened her mouth to whimper and beg again but the teasing only stopped.

She realized that she'd forgotten to do what he'd asked, so she closed her mouth on his finger again and began sucking and nibbling at it desperately. It was a silent plea for him not to stop, because suddenly nothing else mattered but his touch.

He slowly reached out to tease her sensitive flesh. He stroked it at first but then began rolling it between his thumb and finger as his head moved, and his tongue suddenly began slowly licking her nipple.

Her hips thrust themselves further and she whimpered around his finger suddenly sucking it furiously in desperation. Her body was so hot she thought she’d burn down the castle but she didn’t care so long as he didn’t stop.

She felt another finger slowly probe her open and then plunge inside her body and she screamed against his finger in her mouth as she bucked.

His mouth suddenly closed around her nipple and he began sucking strongly as he teased her nub, and then he slid another finger into her opening and began plunging them in and out of her.

She bucked and bit down on his finger in desperation as her eyes suddenly closed. She felt strung, she felt desperate, and she needed _more_.

It was better than anything else she'd felt in her entire life.

As he sucked on her nipple, she felt his tongue roll around it and his fingers suddenly rolled her nub in the same movements even as his fingers slipped in and out.

And she suddenly exploded her mouth dropping open around his finger as she screamed, “Nobunaga!”

He continued to tease her as the fire spread throughout her body and kept teasing until the heat finally began to die, and she tumbled forward into his arms without any strength to hold herself up.

She panted and felt him suddenly pull away from her body. Exhausted, she fell to the side, panting and near naked and cold against the floor.

Her eyes slowly opened to see him smirking down at her.

Was he going to kill her now after _that_?

She hoped not; she'd liked it more than she'd ever dare admit.

But instead of reaching for his sword, he slowly pulled his one hand closer and slid two fingers into his mouth as he watched her watch him. She stared in shock as he smirked around his own fingers.

“D-did I distract you enough?” she finally asked, once her breathing had settled.

He slipped the fingers from his mouth and looked at her with a serious expression though his eyes seemed amused.

“That was only a minor distraction,” he informed her as he leaned over her. “But now we’re ready for the main event.”

And his hand moved to begin removing his own kimono…


	7. Chapter 7

She watched in shock as he suddenly stripped in front of her.

“N-N-Nobunga!” she gasped, staring at him in shock as she still panted and her body still slightly shook. “W-What are you doing?”

“Being distracted,” he replied shortly as he shifted to pull her upright before him. She wanted to push him away but her body didn’t have the energy, so she simply let him do as he willed.

Bu when he was completely naked before her, she immediately shut her eyes to try and block out the mental image of Nobunaga naked, but it didn’t work at all. The few seconds of him she'd seen was enough to be burned into her mind...forever.

And so when she reluctantly opened them again, Nobunaga was smirking at her. “Did you change your mind?” he asked, hovering over her.

She shook her head, hoping that he was just teasing her now, but there was a part of her that insisted he wasn't—and that she didn't want him to be.

“No,” she said finally.

“Good,” he replied and suddenly pounced on her, pressing her body and her bound arms into the floor.

His entire body was pressed against her, and her eyes widened in alarm when she realized what she could feel against her naked hip. But her reaction only seemed to amuse him, and he chuckled as he shifted and pushed her legs apart with one hand.

And then before she could protest, he began kissing her as he pushed himself inside her.

She winced and cried out against his mouth at the sudden pain. She began panicking, flailing as she tried to remove him from her so the hurt would stop.

This was terrible and it hurt.

He suddenly stilled his movements and pulled back slightly. “Don’t move,” he said gruffly.

He reached out to stroke her hair, and she froze. His touch was gentle, and the look in his eye was anything but wild or angry.

She choked and felt a tear roll down her face, but he just kept whispering to her, words she didn't understand in that moment, and kept stroking her hair and her cheek gently without moving the rest of him.

And as sudden as it started, she could feel the panic and pain fade and as it did, she became very aware of his naked body pressing down on hers—and that part of his body was _in_ hers.

But she was still a little uncomfortable. He felt too big, like she would burst just having him inside.

Instead of pulling out, he shifted against her, and she gasped as she felt him begin teasing her nub. He kissed her jaw and down her neck as he stroked her over and over again.

This time, he didn’t tease her, and her body was still sensitive enough that it wasn’t long before she felt a now familiar heat spreading.

And then he slowly began to move inside her in and out slowly. She moaned as she felt heat inside her spread as well, and it grew with every movement he made, whether it was his thrusts or his gentle caresses.

Her brain began fogging once more, and she wished she could hold onto something because she suddenly felt like she was everywhere and nowhere at once.

And she hardly knew where they were anymore, let alone anything else. All she cared about was the feelings he was drowning her in, and that he didn't _stop_.

His thrusts picked up the pace as she began moaning over and over again, begging him for more, needing him to move more, because she was getting closer to that wonderful feeling he brought her to before.

She needed that feeling of completion again even though she'd just had it.

She bit his own tongue lightly trying to get him to hurry because now she craved it. She moaned in relief when he began moving faster and faster as their hips began slapping together.

“N-Nobunaga,” she moaned as he began working her nub even faster as well. Her body began tensing and she was so close now so close.

His free hand moved to roll her nipple and squeeze it lightly just as his other hand squeezed her nub and he rolled into her again. And then it was more than she could take in one perfect moment, and she screamed his name out as she clenched around him.

This time however he didn’t pull back.

He grunted and then pulled away from her nipple and pulled her even closer as he thrust once, twice, and then three times. And then his body began shaking slightly above her just seconds before she felt warm heat flood inside her.

He slumped against her, breathing hard, and she felt herself begin to doze off. As she dozed off, she swore she felt the bindings around her arms slip and her body be lifted but she couldn’t be sure.

She was just too tired…

————-

Nobunaga stared at the princess sleeping next to him.

Why had he brought her to his own futon to sleep? Why was he holding her as she slept? Why did he want to keep her at his side for now?

He hadn’t done that with a woman in years, nor had he wanted to.

Women came and went in his life without meaning, but this one... There was something about this princess that made him want to keep her, that made him want to sleep with her.

And until he figured out what it was he wasn’t going to let the ninja take her back.

He hadn't laughed in years until he'd met her. She surprised him, and he had the feeling there would be many more surprises from the tiny princess in the future.

No, she wasn't the ninja princess, not anymore. What he had, he kept, at least until he no longer needed it.

He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, and allowed himself to drift off peacefully for the first time in years.


End file.
